The Bet
by TheWordOfTheWise
Summary: It was a normal lovely night at the Weasleys. That is, before Ginny said "I'm going to marry Harry Potter."


A/N: I really wanted to do something like this, so I'll try my best to update fast.

Six year old Ginny Weasley sat on her father's lap as he retold the story of The Boy Who Lived. Every single member of her family, except her mom, was in the living room. Bill, Charlie, and Percy sat in the big sofa in front of the fireplace. The twins, Fred and George, were lying on the carpet comfortably. Ron sat against his father's legs.

"…and so, little Harry Potter bounced the spell back to You-Know-Who," He was saying. "And then, You-Know-Who disappeared, and the whole world was able to go back to normal."

Ginny's eyes were wide with excitement. Although she had heard this story many times, it felt as if it was the first time ever. She just loved it. She loved how Harry had defeated the Darkest Wizard ever. She loved how his mother had been so brave. But most of all, she just loved Harry Potter.

"Arthur," Ginny's mom called from the kitchen. "Come help me with these cups of chocolate."

Everybody's face broke into a smile. The chocolate that Molly Weasley made was not one to forget. Ginny stood up from her dad's lap to let him go into the kitchen. She sat back in the chair he had been occupying. The twins started talking about The Boy Who Lived.

"I'm going to marry Harry Potter." She said suddenly. Everyone stared at her and then broke down laughing, except for Bill. "Don't laugh! I will marry him!"

"Why would Harry Potter-"Fred started.

"Marry you?" George ended.

"He will, and you'll see!" Ginny squeaked.

"I bet fifty galleons that Ginny will marry Harry Potter." Bill said, to everybody's surprise. Then Ginny smiled happily.

"Yeah, I bet fifty galleons that I _will_marry Harry Potter." Ginny said.

"Okay. I bet fifty galleons you will not marry Harry Potter." Charlie said.

Soon, the twins, Ron, and a hesitant Percy, joined him. Bill transformed a piece of paper from thin air, he muttered a spell and then made everybody sign it. He then put it in his pocket and clasped his hands.

"I'll be making some easy money with this." Bill said. Ginny nodded.

"You're dreaming." Charlie and the twins said at the same time. Just when Ginny was about to reply, Arthur walked in with a tray full of cups in his hands.

As the years passed, everyone but Ginny forgot about the bet. That is, until fourteen years later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty year old Ginny Potter sat on a chair by her husband. She was wearing a long white dress with the design of a doe in it, for you see, it was her wedding day. Her brother Bill sat next to her.

"Can you believe you married The Boy Who Lived?" Bill said.

"You mean The Boy Who Lived Twice" Harry joked. Bill laughed at that, but Ginny was thinking about something else; a long forgotten bet.

"Hey Bill, do you remember that bet we did when I was six?" She said after some thought.

"Hmm, I think I did several bets when you were six." Bill said thoughtfully. "What was the bet?"

Ginny became rather red at this. She said something in his ear and Bill's face lit up. Harry watched as they stood up and went brother after brother. The faces of Charlie, Percy, George, and Ron became grim as their turn arrived. After sometime, Ginny and Bill went back to their chairs.

"What did you do?" Harry asked them.

"Well, let's just say that by becoming Mrs. Potter, I won two hundred galleons." Ginny said with a smile.

"And how did you do that?" Harry asked. George, who had been eavesdropping, picked that time to enter the conversation.

"Well, dear Harry, it all started fourteen years ago." He said.

"George, I swear I'll hex you if you say a word about it!" Ginny said while she raised her wand. George just shrugged.

"After making me give you two a hundred galleons, I think this is fair." He said quickly.

"Oh, come on Gin, I want to hear what you were like." Harry begged her. Ginny giggled at this but then quickly put a stern face.

"I'll take this as my cue to continue." George said. "So, Dad was telling us the story about how Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. When he went to get some chocolate, Ginny said that she was going to marry Harry Potter."

Ginny's face was as red as her hair. Harry and Bill were smiling.

"Let me guess what happen next." Harry said. "Bill and Ginny bet that she would marry me, while you, Fred, Percy, Charlie, and Ron bet she wouldn't." George nodded.

"I can't believe I let you tell him." Ginny said to George with her face covered.

"I think it's cute."Harry said. He grabbed her wrists so that he could see her face and kissed her. When they parted, George and Bill were shooting daggers at Harry. He didn't passed this unnoticed and said, "WellGinlet'sgodance".


End file.
